Harry's Had Enough
by nessh
Summary: Harry kehilangan kesabarannya pada Hermione setelah Ron meninggalkan mereka di tengah perang. DH-AU.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

**Harry's Had Enough**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

Berhari-hari atau bahkan berminggu-minggu sudah lewat sejak Ron Weasley _The Prat _memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione sendiri di tengah perjalanan mereka. Hermione memang memutuskan untuk tinggal, namun tidak satu hari pun lewat tanpa dia menangisi Ron.

Dan Harry sudah hampir kehilangan kesabarannya.

Harry menyibak tirai yang memisahkan kamar Hermione dengan ruang tengah tenda. Dia melihat Hermione terbaring, bergelung di atas ranjangnya, isakan pelan terdengar disana. Harry mengambil tas Hermione, memasukkan barang-barang milik Hermione ke dalam tas itu dan melemparkannya ke atas ranjang, mendarat tepat di samping Hermione.

"Apa? Harry? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione, suaranya serak dan dia terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Mata sembab Hermione melihat tas miliknya lalu ke mata hijau milik Harry.

"Harry, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione lagi. Kali ini lebih tegas dan jelas.

"Pergi. Pergi dari sini, Hermione. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi." Jawab Harry dingin. Harry memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Hermione.

Hermione shock. Kedua mata cokelatnya membulat, otaknya berputar. Apa Harry baru saja memintanya untuk pergi? _Pergi_? Harry baru saja mengusirnya?

Hermione turun dari kasur dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Dia mendapat Harry sedang duduk di ruang makan, membaca buku The Tales of Beedle The Bard milik Hermione, secangkir kopi berada di sampingnya. Hermione berhenti di belakang Harry.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pergi, Harry? Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku kira kau pintar, Hermione." Kata Harry dingin. Matanya tidak lepas dari buku. "Jadi ya. Aku memang mengusirmu. Bukankah itu yang kau mau? Kembali ke pelukan Ronniekins."

"K—kau bercanda, b—benar?" Hermione tertawa gugup. Tapi melihat Harry tidak bereaksi, senyumnya itu luntur. "Harry, _tolong _katakan padaku kau bercanda."

Harry menoleh. Hermione menahan nafas. Kedua mata hijau Harry tidak pernah segelap ini, sedingin ini atau pun setajam ini. Setidaknya tidak pada Hermione. Hermione pernah melihat tatapan ini ketika Harry bercerita padanya bagaimana Bellatrix Lestrange membunuh Sirius atau ketika Harry bercerita tentang Severus Snape yang membunuh Dumbledore. Tapi _tidak pernah _pada Hermione.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Harry bangkit, menjulang di depan Hermione yang lebih kecil dan pendek dibandingkan Harry. "Jelas-jelas kau ingin pergi bersama Ron. Kau menangis setiap hari dan tidak membantuku sedikit pun sejak si rambut merah sialan itu pergi. Kau hanya menangis dan menangis dan _menangis_. Itu sangat menggangguku, kau tahu itu?"

Hermione menelan ludah. "Harry, mungkin kau harus melepas—"

Harry menurunkan kerah sweater _bottle neck _warna hijau miliknya. "Aku tidak memakainya sejak kemarin. Horcrux itu aman di dalam tasku. Jadi semua yang aku katakan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Horcrux itu."

"Harry, kau tidak mungkin mengusirku, aku ada disini untuk membantumu."

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan beberapa hari belakangan ini?"

"Harry aku—" Hermione mengulurkan tangannya, namun ditepis kasar oleh Harry.

"_Accio Hermione's bag_!" Harry mengangkat tongkatnya. Tas Hermione yang tadi sudah dijejali barang-barang Hermione melayang cepat ke arah mereka. Harry menangkap tas itu dan mendorongnya ke Hermione, memaksa Hermione untuk memegang tas miliknya.

"Kau tidak berguna, Hermione. Tidak sejak Ron pergi. Pergi pada pacarmu dan katakan padanya kau membuat kesalahan, kau seharusnya tidak memilihku, kau seharusnya pergi dengannya."

Kedua mata cokelat Hermione basah. "H—Harry, aku tidak—" Hermione terisak. "—aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud. Kumohon, _kumohon, _biarkan aku tinggal disini. Biarkan aku membantumu."

"Tidak. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi."

Harry setengah menyeret Hermione yang meronta-ronta, memohon pada Harry untuk tidak mengusirnya pergi. Harry menghiraukan teriakan Hermione dan terus membawanya ke dekat perbatasan. Hermione terus meronta-ronta. Sehingga Harry terpaksa harus membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dan melevitasi Hermione keluar dari perbatasan. Harry menjadikan tas Hermione sebagai Portkey dan mengirimnya pergi ke The Burrow.

Ketika Hermione bangun, dia melihat Ron tertidur di samping tempat tidur. Dia melihat sekeliling, mengenali tempat itu sebagai kamar Ginny. Hermione panik dan langsung meneriakkan nama Harry.

Namun Harry tidak ada disana.

Baik Ron maupun Hermione tidak melihat atau pun mendengar dari Harry selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Mereka tinggal di The Burrow untuk beberapa hari lalu pergi mencari Harry. Tapi mereka tidak pernah menemukannya. Hermione merasa jauh lebih buruk ketimbang saat ditinggalkan oleh Ron.

Kemudian suatu hari, mereka mendengar bahwa Harry masih hidup dan ada di Hogwarts. Hermione sangat senang dia bisa melihat Harry lagi.

Harry, terlihat lebih kurus dan pucat dari terakhir kali Hermione lihat, menghiraukan Hermione dan Ron. Harry hanya mau bicara dengan Neville dan Luna, itu pun hanya satu dua patah kata, tidak pernah banyak. Baik Hermione maupun Ron berusaha untuk membuatnya bicara, tapi situasi saat itu tidak memungkinkan.

Perang dimenangkan dan Voldemort mati.

Hermione menemukan Harry sedang duduk di tepi danau. Ron bersama keluarganya, menangisi kepergian Fred.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lihat dalam diri Ron, Hermione." Kata Harry pelan. Berbulan-bulan berpisah dan Harry masih bisa mengenali langkah kaki Hermione.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan Harry."

Harry tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Harry…"

"Dia membuatmu menangis, menyakitimu dan membuatmu mengerjakan peernya. Apa itu yang membuatmu menyukainya?" kali ini Harry memutar tubuhnya. Kedua mata hijaunya menatap kosong pada Hermione. "Karena dia membuat hidupmu di Hogwarts menderita, kau lantas menyukainya dan mau menghabiskan sisa waktumu bersamanya?"

Hermione tidak menjawab, dia lebih dibingungkan dengan cara Harry menatapnya.

Harry tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap ke kejauhan. "Jika itu alasannya. Seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk sejak dulu."

Hermione terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku selalu menyukaimu. Apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Ginny, itu tidak benar. Aku tahu itu. Aku tidak akan bisa menyukai orang lain sebesar itu." Harry bangkit, meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak dan berjalan menjauhi Hermione.

"Harry," panggil Hermione, dia juga bangkit dan menatap punggung Harry yang berhenti beberapa langkah didepannya. "Mau kemana?"

"Tugasku disini sudah selesai. Aku tidak mau melihat kau dan Ron bersama. Aku tidak mau terus menerus diingatkan tentang—semua yang terjadi padaku disini." Harry memutar tubuhnya, tersenyum kecil untuk terakhir kalinya pada Hermione dan ber-Dissapparate.

"Harry!"

Namun Harry sudah pergi.

Tidak ada yang melihat Harry sejak itu. Hermione mencari Harry kemana-mana, namun dia tidak menemukan apapun. Gringgots tidak mau memberikan informasi pada Hermione dan siapapun yang bertanya tentang Harry Potter. Hermione tahu, Neville dan Luna mengetahui dimana Harry, tapi keduanya juga tidak mau dan tidak bisa memberitahu siapapun bahkan jika mereka mau. Keduanya tahu apa yang terjadi pada Trio Emas Gryffindor dan sekarang mereka bahkan tidak pernah menghubungi Ron atau Hermione.

Hubungan Ron dan Hermione memburuk setiap harinya, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tetap berteman setelah beberapa bulan. Hermione bekerja di Kementerian, begitu pula Ron yang mendaftar ke Akademi Auror. Keduanya berharap akan bertemu dengan Harry disana. Namun tidak, mereka tidak bertemu dengan Harry.

Bertahun-tahun setelah itu, Ron memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi Auror dan bekerja bersama George yang semakin kesulitan mengurus bisnisnya yang semakin berkembang sendirian. Ron mengejutkan kebanyakan orang saat ia memutuskan untuk menikahi Astoria Greengrass, adik perempuan Daphne Greengrass. Walau semua orang lebih terkejut saat Ginny Weasley menikahi Draco Malfoy. Neville akhirnya menikahi Hannah Abbott dan Luna menikahi seorang magizoologist yang ia temui di Albania, Rolf Scamander.

Hermione?

Dia sangat fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dalam waktu singkat, ia menjadi Kepala Departemen Pertahanan Sihir. Ron dan Ginny berusaha menyodorkan pria pada Hermione. Ron bahkan pernah menyodorkan seorang wanita pada Hermione dan kemudian mendapatkan kutukan dari Hermione yang membuatnya tidak bisa duduk untuk beberapa jam.

Hermione menghela nafas saat ia melepas mantelnya dan menggantungkannya digantungan mantel dekat pintu masuk. Ia sangat lega besok adalah akhir pekan. Tadi siang Ginny mengingatkannya untuk datang ke The Burrow untuk merayakan ulangtahun Victoire Weasley yang kedelapan dan juga mengingatkan Hermione untuk berdandan karena ia mau mengenalkan Hermione pada seorang teman yang Ginny kenal di Daily Prophet. Hermione memutar matanya, Ginny tidak pernah menyerah.

Mata Hermione berhenti pada foto dirinya bersama Harry. Ia ingat foto itu diambil oleh Colin Creevey setelah tugas kedua Triwizard Turnamen saat mereka kelas empat. Hermione benar-benar merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Dimana kau, Harry? Aku merindukanmu."


End file.
